ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Cole
Captain Cole is a high-ranking member of the Third Order and the tertiary antagonist later reformed in Across the Portal: Interference. Biography Early life What is known of Cole's childhood is that his parents approved of him because he upheld many of his family's old traditions and shared many of their beliefs that had passed through generations. From a young age, Cole admired the Sith and had an ambition to become a follower of theirs in later life. It is unknown how he knew of the Rule of Two, or of the existence of the Third Order. Conflict of the Pearian Hoping to get to the lord of the Sith, Darth Mutialatus, by joining them, Cole arranged a secret meeting with the Supreme Leader, Xerin Hedashield, around the age of sixteen, which his family approved of. Even though his parents were never Sith followers themselves, they agreed with many of the Sith's beliefs and values. After his registration and promotion to the rank of Captain due to his abilities in combat, Cole began to consider abandoning Xerin Hedashield because he was disenchanted with their evil ways. Despite this, Captain Cole was already having doubts about the Third Order, but he considered it unwise to simply renounce the cause, so he awaited an opportunity to escape without being killed for it. Thus Cole remained friendly to Hedashield and presumably remained cordial with Darth Mutialatus, at least outwardly. Skirmish on Der Erebolten When the children were captured by Grabbers, Captain Cole saw his chance to overthrow Xerin Hedashield. He sent his forces after them when they eluded Mutialatus, but they were all defeated by the unexpected intervention of the Terrifying Triplets. With his forces defeated, Cole was pinned against a wall, where he revealed Hedashield's whereabouts. After sardonically thanking him, Thorrn realized how suspicious it is that he would disclose his mistress' whereabouts without a fight nor a motive. In response, Cole revealed his plans to overthrow the Supreme Leader, whilst concealing his reasons for doing so, and offered his assistance. Cole led them to the sixth floor and the door of the bedroom of Xerin Hedashield, where he pretended he had brought them in as prisoners. Darth Mutialatus appeared at that moment, however, catching Cole by surprise. Cole was murdered by his own idol when the Dark Lord of the Sith used his lightsaber to impale his torso. Shocked, mortally wounded, and overcome by agonizing pain, Cole crumpled to the ground in front of Hedashield. Before dying, however, Cole used his Force powers to teleport the children away from the apartment and to safety, as they had learned all they can without dying to superior forces. Cole fell dead without another sound. The Third Order had lost their captain for good. Legacy In death, Captain Cole proved to be an inspiration to many members of the Jedi Order, as B'en'jamin Thorrn regaled many of his associates, including the Men of Thorrn, of Cole's sacrifice. His death was heartfelt and was tragic enough to cause even those who disliked Thorrn to believe his claims of the Third Order's existence. Neither Darth Mutialatus nor Xerin Hedashield, Cole's killer nor mistress, regretted his demise, and if they did it was minimal. Several months after she replaced Captain Cole with an entity known only as "the Captain", Xerin Hedashield told Darth Mutialatus off for claiming killing Cole had not impacted him at all. Several days later, Thorrn followed Cole's example by finding a wise way to desert the Jedi Order, much to Kristen's chagrin. Personality and traits Cole was eager to show similarity with his parents, and as they not only knew the Sith still existed but fiercely upheld their values, it is assumed that Cole took after them whilst growing up. As the feared and compliant Captain of the Third Order, Cole admired Darth Mutialatus and considered him as an extremely wise and powerful being. Like General Gore, he might have been taken with Xerin Hedashield's physical beauty. However, he eventually realized just how far his idol would go to achieve his cruel goals and developed deep-seated feelings of disenchantment, showing that Cole had higher morals in spite of his general beliefs. When he finally saw a golden opportunity to turn against his mistress, he saved Kristen and B'en'jamin Thorrn from certain doom while sacrificing himself in the process, which showed both his bravery and selflessness as well. Relationships Xerin Hedashield ]] Cole was initially on good terms with the Supreme Leader of the Third Order, Xerin Hedashield, and he may have been taken with her great physical beauty. However, he eventually decided that he didn't want to serve her anymore. He pretended to remain loyal, however, as he later told B'en'jamin Thorrn that quitting the Order was not an option in his eyes. Although he initially remained extremely compliant, she may have suspected his wavering loyalty, as she did not reveal her true emotions in his presence. Though she claimed she regretted the necessity of Cole's death at the hands of Darth Mutialatus, Xerin showed neither sadness nor concern for the loss of her traitorous Captain. A year after his death, Xerin falsely believed that Cole had realized Darth Mutialatus may have intended on overthrowing her someday, and so he decided that he didn't want to serve her anymore, instead opting to claim her life to impress her right-hand man. Her reason for this misunderstanding is unclear. Darth Mutialatus Cole admired Darth Mutialatus from an early age, having the same ideology as the Dark Lord of the Sith. Mutialatus thought Cole was a loyal servant, as he was shocked when Cole seemingly defected. However, Xerin Hedashield was angered when Mutialatus boasted that he did not hesitate to stab him in his right breast in the Dark Tower, indicating Mutialatus may have appreciated his immense loyalty to an extent. Behind the scenes Although it was confirmed by both Darth Mutialatus and B'en'jamin Thorrn that he was disenchanted with their evil ways, Xerin Hedashield mistakenly believed that Cole intended to keep Darth Mutialatus safe by overthrowing her and thus becoming Mutialatus' Sith apprentice by gaining his favor in that way. It is unclear whether she mistakenly deduced this to be true based on his recent behavior, or if she deluded herself into thinking this out of spite, as she is known to be very perceptive and very delusional. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Interference'' References Category:Henchmen Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Males Category:Third Order characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Military characters Category:Captains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes